This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Evaluate the effect, at 12 months, of the two intensities of the PACEi-DP (Pace-Internet for Diabetes Prevention) intervention on Body Mass Index (BMI) among male and female adolescents. BMI is proposed as the primary outcome because among the ADA "high risk" criteria, it is modifiable through weight control and lifestyle interventions. Assess at 6 and 12 months the impact of the intervention on metabolic and physiological manifestations of insulin resistance including fasting insulin, fasting blood glucose, blood lipid levels, microalbuminuria, acanthosis nigricans, and blood pressure. Assess anthropometric measures, and behavioral measures of diet and physical activity including total energy intake, percent calories from dietary fat, fiber, consumption of food, total energy expended and sedentary behaviors - recreational media use. Exploratory aims will assess the impact of the intervention on psychosocial mediators, impact on parents BMI, assess satisfaction with the intervention, and assess health outcomes, cost and cost-effectiveness of each intervention.